Les larmes du cerisier
by CryNienna
Summary: Subaru revient sur le lieu de la mort de Seishiro après avoir parlé à Kamui, et il laisse errer librement ses pensées... Svp! reviews!


Bonjour! C'est ma première fic sur x, donc pardon si je fais des erreur! Bonne lecture à tous!

Disclamer: persos pas à moi mais a clamps

couple: Subaru/ Seishiro

**Sous un cerisier.**

**Resumé:** qu'elle peuvent être les pensée de Subaru juste après qu'il ait tué Seishiro? Après avoir parlé à Kamui, Subaru revient sur la tombe de Seihishiro....

* * *

_Tokyo, ville d'illusion et de rêves déçus  
Joyau nocturne, combien de cœurs as tu perdu? _

Sous les feuilles de cerisiers, je sens le vent caresser mon visage, et je sens encore l'odeur cuivrée de ce sang chaud qui ruisselait de ma main et brûlait ma peau, tandis que dans une mare vermeille, lui, se refroidissait lentement... Le printemps revient, et dans l'aube d'un ciel en feu, je regarde les fleurs délicates tournoyaient gracieusement dans une danse sans fin....

_Tokyo, ville de mort et de cruauté  
Dame de lumière, combien d'âmes as tu volé?_

La caresse douce et entraînante de ces pétales teintés de sang m'emporte. La mort rose est si belle, que je ne peux m'empêcher de la désirer. Hélas, elle fut emportée avec lui dans cette tombe.... Je ne pourrais donc jamais, cesser de respirer?

_Tokyo, ville d'errance et gardienne des morts,  
Veuille sur lui, et sur mes remords._

J'ai versé tant de larmes sur tes terres ingrates que désormais, je ne peux plus pleurer... Tant de larmes qui se sont noyées dans les fleuves et la mer.... Parfois, je me demande si ces eaux tumultueuses ne se nourrissent pas uniquement de la douleur des hommes.... Pour ma part, j'ai cessé de pleurer pour les autres.... Pardonnez-moi, mais je désire seulement maintenant, pouvoir pleurer pour moi.... Mais je ne le puis plus... Non, je ne peux plus pleurer....

_Tokyo, cruelle et vaniteuse ville de lumière  
la cité éternelle, belle grâce à tous ceux qui y ont souffert..._

Je n'aurais plus jamais froid, je n'aurais plus jamais peur.... Je ne serais plus jamais rien. Le fleurs tourbillonnent autour de moi. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de sentir encore ses bras entourer ma taille, son souffle dans mon cou, et ses lèvres froides effleurer les miennes... Pourquoi, quand je me retourne, je ne vois que le vide de l'indifférence? Je veux le revoir, juste une fois encore.... Mais mes appels désespérés se perdent dans la lueur des néons et des phares.... Il me manque tellement...

_Tokyo, capitale de la souffrance,  
Je me noie dans ton indifférence..._

Ces fleurs ne cesseront donc jamais de m'appeler... C'est si douloureux d'entendre le frôlement silencieux de ces pétales dans le vent. Larmes indénombrables, quand je vous vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la souffrance de celui qui dort désormais, sous ce cerisier....

Je maudis la ville, et je me maudis. Mes pouvoirs semblent s'être estompés... Pardon Kamui, mais je n'ai plus rien à protéger.... Non, je n'ai plus rien.... Tu devras lutter seul, le septième sceau et mort avec l'émissaire... Pourtant, même sans mes pouvoirs, je le sens... Oui, j'entends encore ses pas glisser sur le tapis rosé. Je sens son souffle froid mordre mon cou, je sens ses lèvres pâles effleurer ma joue. Et ce rire, et cette voix qui n'en finissent plus.... Et le pouvoir de ces dernier mots, chuchotés au creux de mon oreille... J'éteins un instant la couleur émeraude de l'œil qui me reste. Une perle de douleur s'extrait de ma joue et vient mourir au pied du sakura, comme une dernière offrande. Je ne pleurerais plus jamais. Aujourd'hui, je comprends enfin que si le cerisier se nourrit du sang des corps à ses pieds, il s'abreuve également des larmes de ceux qui n'ont plus que leurs pleurs à offrir.... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus assez d'espoir, pour verser encore un sanglot....

Je sens sa souffrance et je vois son reflet dans chaque pétale qui vient se mourir à mes pieds. Mon âme se déchire, mais je suis incapable de crier, je suis incapable de me soulager... Je n'étais pas encore prêt Seishiro, je n'étais pas encore prêt....

_Tokyo, comme j'aurais voulu que tu m'emporte aussi!  
Tokyo, j'aimerais tellement reposer près de lui..._

Errant dans ce champs, son fantôme hante encore mon esprit. Ainsi, je ne saurais trouver le repos que qu'il s'est offert... J'aimerais tellement me libérer de cette peine et de cette souffrance... mais je ne le peux pas... Je ne le peux pas....

J'ai perdu ceux que j'aimais, et la solitude m'assaille et me torture. Le remords m'étreint et me tue peu à peu... Ces bras qui entourent ma taille semblent m'enserrer au point de m'étouffer, ce souffle qui me mord semble me dévorer et me vider de mon sang. Et ces lèvres si froides glacent mon cœur et volent ma vie. Je voudrais tellement m'étendre sous cet arbre et me laisser ensevelir par cette pluie de pétales... Je voudrais tellement m'endormir et soulager sa souffrance en nourrissant à mon tour, ce cerisier là...

_Tokyo, ville des espoirs brisés  
Tokyo, toi qui ne dors jamais..._. 

Et si j'avais eu ce courage, de refuser mon destin? Je n'en peux plus! Je ne veux plus obéir, je ne veux plus me soumettre à cet avenir! Peu m'importe le sort de la terre, je suis seul, je suis seul à présent! Je ne peux plus continuer.... Seishiro, Hinoko....

Expliquez-moi, vous qui savez, prophètes et voyants, pourquoi, pourquoi je les ai tous perdus???

J'ai toujours obéis, je me suis soumis, mais j'étais trop gentil.... Aujourd'hui, j'ai tout perdu.... tout ceux que j'aimais, reposent désormais dans l'ombre des fleurs d'un cerisier... Tout ce que j'avais, désormais, sert à nourrir les pétales rosés d'un sakura.... à quoi cela m'a t-il servi, de suivre mon destin? Dire que mon heure n'es pas encore venu! Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à l'attendre....

_Tokyo, Que reste-il quand on a plus rien a protéger?  
Tokyo, est-ce quand on meurt, que l'on dis la vérité?_

Cela , je ne le saurais jamais, je ne peux plus le demander....

La nuit déploie son rideau d'ombre sur la ville qui ne s'endort jamais. Les pleurs et les cris m'appellent déjà, mais je ne veux plus les entendre. Voici donc venu le temps de notre séparation.... Je ne reviendrais jamais ici.... Je ne poserais au pied de cet arbre aucun bouquet, ni aucun présent. À t'on le droit d'honorer la tombe d'un meurtrier? Peu m'importe, je t'aime, et je t'aime encore aujourd'hui. Je ne peux t'oublier, et malgré moi je t'offre mon cœur. L'amour survit donc à tout, lorsqu'il meurt...

Ainsi, je ne te reverrais pas... Je vais à présent retourner dans cette chambre trop grande, et m'asseoir, là, dans ce fauteuil, que je ne quitterais plus, les yeux fixés sur la photo qui jaunira sur la table de chevet. Et là, je l'attendrais cette mort rose, qui ne viendra plus.... Et je l'attendrais, jusqu'à la fin, dans le désert de mon esprit déjà embrumé par les limbes de la folie... Je repose déjà, auprès de toi.

Le vent tombe et les pétales cessent leur danse. Je t'aime, je t'aime malgré la haine que ma raison veut m'imposer. Prends soin de ta tombe, Seishiro, car, un jour, il se pourrait qu'elle soit aussi la mienne.

Dans la nuit protectrice d'un soir de printemps, mes pas me guident à travers les ombres vers Tokyo. Mais une partie de moi reste ici, perdus dans les pétales d'un cerisier. Un hiver éternelle s'empare de mon âme, et son souffle glacé éteint la flamme de vie qu'il me reste. Cet hiver glacera tout ce qu'il reste encore de moi. Quoiqu'il arrive, Seishiro, tu sera mon assassin. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu sera celui qui a su dérobé mon esprit. Et dans ce cerisier mon shikigami veillera éternellement sur le sommeil d'un assassin....

_Tokyo, Tokyo, la roue de mon destin s'est arrêtée  
Tokyo, Tokyo, si tu savais comme je te hais...._

_

* * *

Voilà pour la première partie! J'envisage d'écrire un autre chapitre, et peut-être même plusieurs autres chapitres... dites moi si ça vaut la peine de continuer!_

_Reviewez svp!_


End file.
